


Graveyard Shift

by Copiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College AU, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance is a sweetheart, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance, so is keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copiel/pseuds/Copiel
Summary: Keith works late, and Lance waits up for him.Well, he tries to.





	Graveyard Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy drabble I had in my head, mostly because I love me some sleepy Lance.

"Hey, come on, don't be like that."

Lance continued to pout.

Keith sighed. "You know, I'm actually doing something really nice by picking up this shift. Stephanie's super sick."

"I get that, but I wanted to spend time with you," Lance mumbled.

Keith knew how disappointed Lance must be. He _had_  promised him some quality time on what was supposed to be his day off. "We can have a date night with the extra cash."

That perked Lance up. "Really?"

"Of course." Keith glanced at the clock. "I gotta go. See you tonight!" He leaned over to give Lance a peck on the lips. "I love you!"

"Love you too!" Lance called down the hallway. He poked his head out of their dorm, and watched Keith struggle to tie his apron as he waited for the elevator. Lance smiled before retreating into the dorm, and closed the door.

It felt a lot smaller without Keith.

_No biggie_ , thought Lance. _I can get to work on my English paper. The peace and quiet should help._  

And so, Lance opened his laptop and got to work. He finished three pages before he felt like his head would explode.

_That had to have been at least two hours!_ He checked the clock.

"7:30?!"

Lance groaned. He still had five and a half hours before Keith got off.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lance was starting to get desperate. He'd done everything he could think of to occupy himself: scrolled through Instagram, gone down a YouTube black hole, texted Keith during his break, watched two episodes of The Flash, and even cracked open his Algebra textbook.

His goddamn _Algebra_ homework was apparantly his last resort.

What was worse, he was feeling tired, and it was only 11:45. Personally, he blamed it on the previous night, when he'd stayed up reviewing for a Bio test. Sure, he felt more prepared, but was it really worth it?

_I should've just taken that L while I still could._ Lance let out another yawn, rubbing his eyes so hard he saw black spots. _Gotta stay awake for Keith_.

He closed his textbook after realizing he wasn't reading anymore so much as staring blankly at the words on the page. Lance opted for his laptop, once again opening Netflix. The Babadook was in his recommended, and from what he'd heard, it was scary.

_Hopefully scary enough to keep me awake_.

Lance pushed play and hoped for the best.

* * *

When Keith extited the elevator a little after 1, he hadn't expected his dorm light to be on, and yet there it was, filtering into the hallway through the crack at the bottom of the door.

_Lance must've stayed up for me_ , Keith thought with a smile. Sometimes, his boyfriend was just the best human being he could've hoped to date.

As he slipped into their dorm, he was mildly surprised to find said boyfriend passed out on his desk chair with a horror movie playing on his laptop. The sight made his heart swell.

He walked over to Lance's desk, paused the movie, and closed the laptop. He considered moving Lance to bed, but decided to change first. He didn't want Lance's nose getting assaulted by the coffee odor that came with his job.

Lance stirred anyway, scrunching his eyes a few times before opening them and stretching his arms. "Hey babe. I stayed up for you," Lance murmured. He yawned and rubbed his face.

"Yeah, I could tell you tried."

Lance blinked slowly. "Did I fall asleep?" Keith nodded. "Aw, I'm sorry." His voice got sad, like when he would mention how much so-and-so reminded him of X family member, or how much he missed his Mamá's cooking.

"No no no, babe, I really appreciate it!" Keith approached his boyfriend again, this time in his pajamas. "You look like you needed it, anyway."

Another yawn. "I probably could've made it if I'd started my movie earlier; it's not scary enough in the beginning."

Keith observed Lance's messy hair and droopy eyes. "It doesn't matter now. You need to go to sleep."

Lance blinked up at Keith. "But you just got back."

"I know. Come on," he said as he hoisted Lance onto his feet.

He managed to navigate Lance the short distance to his loft. "Up you get!" Lance made it up with the help of Keith, and flopped onto his bed face-down.

"Don't you want your pajamas?"

A muffled "Later" came from Lance's pillow.

Keith huffed. He grabbed a pair of Lance's sleep boxers before reaching up and tugging on Lance's sweatpants until they flopped down onto the floor. He climbed up onto the loft, and pulled Lance's legs through the boxers, one at a time, before tugging them up all the way. Keith then yanked Lance into an upright position, pulling off his sweatshirt and leaving him in a T-shirt. He discarded the sweatshirt onto the floor before hitting the light switch with his toe, leaving their room in darkness.

Keith laid down on the bed facing Lance. It didn't take long for Lance to find Keith, wrap his arms around his waist, and curl into him as much as he could. His head ended up on Keith's chest, where he finally stilled.

_Hopefully, he'll fall asleep quickly,_  Keith thought.

Not two seconds later, Lance lifted his head.

"So, what should we do on our date?"

"Lance," Keith chided.

"We should go," he yawned, "go eat somewhere. Not McDonald's, something nicer."

"Lance, it's late, I'm tired-"

"We should go ice skating! It's all...wheee! And, and skating." Lance let out another yawn.

"Babe, it's too warm for ice skating."

Lance thought for a moment. "Then we"ll go swimming."

Keith chuckled. "It's too cold for swimming, Lance." He started running his fingers through Lance's hair. Usually, he did it to calm Lance down, or whenever they were in bed cuddling.

Judging by the way Lance nuzzled into his chest, it was working. "Course not, the ice melted." He paused for a moment. "Can't do anything. Stupid weather."

"Yeah, fall's a bitch." Keith let out a yawn. "You need to go to sleep now, you're not making much sense anymore. Night, Lance."

"But, what're we gonna do?" Lance's grip on Keith was slacking a little.

"We'll talk in the morning. Right now, we both need sleep."

"'Kay...g'night."

"Night." Within minutes, Keith could feel Lance's breathing even out. He was fast asleep.

_Finally_ , he thought. Keith closed his eyes and fell asleep, one hand still tangled in Lance's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah I just had to include the Babadook, since he's a gay icon now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
